Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Symphogear
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: (Crossover con MSLN) Terminada la amenaza de los Pavarian Illuminatti la organización de SONG atraviesa una terrible crisis que no pueden manejar por sí mismos, por lo que recurren a la ayuda de sus superiores en la TSAB.
1. Chapter 1

Fate suspiró mientras que recordaba todo lo que leyó en el reporte que Hayate le había puesto a leer, todo en la Tierra estaba saliéndose de control, y Fate se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que era indirectamente responsable, como siempre. Nunca creyó que su pasado le persiguiera ahora que ya tenía su vida en Mid-Childa, un caluroso hogar y una hija preciosa.

Abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con Nanoha sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de serpentinas que brotaron junto con un grupal "sorpresa".

Fate parpadeó un poco confundida y miró como Vivio, Einhald, Nanoha, Hayate, los Wolkenritter, Chrono e inclusive Lindy se miraban contentos mientras le miraban, cada quien con una respectiva pistola de serpentinas.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —Pregunto Fate con una sonrisa que denotaba su nerviosismo, no era su cumpleaños y aún faltaba bastante para el de Nanoha, Vivio entró a clase medio año y su cumpleaños acababa de pasar.

—Tu ascenso—Respondió Nanoha calmadamente.

— ¿Fui ascendida?

—Sí, creo que olvide informártelo—Se rió Hayate con culpabilidad.

—Esas cosas no se olvidan, ama. —Dijo Signum en un ligero regaño—Aunque creí que Testarossa sería capaz de notarlo por los trabajos que ha estado recibiendo.

—Ya decía yo que era extraño que no estuviera fuera del planeta...—Murmuró Fate.

—Dejando eso de lado, felicidades por tu logro, Fate-chan—Nanoha se abrazó a ella y Fate sonrió en automático, comenzando así la pequeña celebración.

.

.

Genjuuro se encontraba mortificado después de leer las hipótesis que había realizado Elfnein acerca de los Symphogears que ahora carecían del modo Ignite, de Hibiki y Miku como contenedores del poder de dios gracias al Shenshoujing así como Yatsuhiro le informó acerca de la ambición de Fudou acerca de ese poder, y no solo eso, bastante reliquias habían comenzado perder su efecto y la amenaza de los Annanuki de los que hablo Adam se hacía cada vez más cercana.

Era una suerte que la hipótesis de Elfnein no estuviese registrada ya que no dudaba que Miku estuviese cautiva en los territorios de Fudou en donde su jurisdicción era poca, por no decir nula, tampoco podía mandar protección sobre ella dado a que Lydian era propiedad privada y se vería demasiado sospechoso, solo les atraería la atención innecesariamente que en este momento les metería en un buen embrollo.

Nadie más que él y Elfnein conocía acerca de esto, pues Elfnein quería eliminar todas las dudas y Genjuuro estaba debatiéndose de qué hacer. Las diferentes amenazas actuales estaban superando por mucho lo que SONG estaba preparado a enfrentar y el reporte que anualmente entregaba a sus superiores en TSAB pronto diría que les depararía. Era una suerte que él Bureau cambiara de la manera en que lo hizo, sin duda le había quitado un peso de encima hace unos cuantos años.

Recordó cuando la segunda división fue creada después de los temblores que sacudieron la tierra poco antes de que Ryoko desarrollase la teoría Sakurai y que Tsubasa activase el Ame no Habakiri, su misión era salvaguardar dos cosas, primeramente, la prevención de desastres como su nombre decía, igualmente borrar cualquier rastro de información de organismos interestelares como lo era la TSAB y todo lo que de allí proviene, ese es un gran motivo de la alianza que sostuvieron con Alemania durante tanto tiempo y que a la fecha los hacía incapaces de traicionarse. Motivo también por el que Estados Unidos estaba tan obsesionado con conseguir su tecnología y probar la existencia de vida interestelar e inter-dimensional.

Afortunadamente, todo había resultado a su favor... Hasta ahora. Quizá lo único que Genjuuro compartía con su familia era el orgullo, pues si bien era afable, alegre y apenas disculpando, el orgullo de ser siempre el mejor y siempre tener una alternativa a cualquier problemática le cegó alguna que otra vez en el pasado, pero no ahora.

Debían tener toda la ayuda disponible para defenderse de la próxima amenaza.

Casi como respondiendo este pensamiento se encontró con un video-mensaje de su superior directo, el enforcer Chrono Harlaown, quien solicitó una conferencia privada entre el, su hermano y Elfnein, que se podría decir que eran las cabezas que dirigían todo; excluyendo también deliberadamente a su padre, el enforcer era bastante intuitivo como para entender con unas simples líneas que en aquel momento su Kamakura no era del todo fiable para el propósito de SONG y la TSAB.

Suspiró resignado, le esperaba una muy larga conferencia. Necesitaba comer, y de preferencia que fuese demasiaaaaaada carne.

.

.

— ¡Deja de lanzarme cosas! —Gritó una rubia de ojos carmesí desde la entrada de la puerta a su casa esquivando con mucha suerte un televisor— ¡Nanoha~~!

— ¡Eres una idiota Fate-chan! —Gritaba una cobriza verdaderamente molesta mientras que, en medio de ambas, una niña de diez años las miraba atentamente, curiosa por el desenlace. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que su Fate-mama salía con algo de su trabajo con lo que su Nanoha-mama no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos— ¡Me dijiste que ya no saldrías de Mid-Childa y ahora me sales con que saldrás por un tiempo indefinido no menor a un año! ¡¿Para qué demonios te dan un ascenso si no van a respetarlo?!

—Espera, ¡Na-Nanoha! Yo lo solicité, Hayate me dijo que...

— ¡¿Y porque demonios continúas creyendo en ese mapache tramposo?!

—Nanoha~~

— ¿Qué mal hábito tiene el universo para compararme con un mapache? —Se escuchó la voz de la respetable comandante Yagami detrás de Fate, quien había bajado del auto al ver el divertido desastre en la morada Testarossa Takamachi Harlaown, pero posando un profundo gesto de resignación al ver todo lo que la instructora le había lanzado a su enforcer favorita.

—Sola te buscas la fama—Dijo Nanoha con el fin de molestarla, detendiendo así el Tiro al Blanco Testarossa Challenge.

—Igualmente exageras mujer. Y está bien que la rubita nos gana millones de Childs casi respirando, pero aun así no deberías destruirlo todo cual salvaje. ¿Y porque carajo le lanzaste un televisor cuadrado de esos de los noventa? ¡¿La quieres matar?!

— ¿Ahora soy una salvaje? —Alzó la ceja con el tono más escalofriante que pudo encontrar, aún no entraba en fase Demonio Blanco (DB).

—Más bien una mujer bastante impulsiva. Ahora, ¿qué hacen con un televisor tan antiguo? —Preguntó curiosa— Las pantallas son hologramas. H-O-L-O-G-R-A-M-A-S. ¿Para qué quieren eso?

—Me gusta coleccionar cosas retro. —Contestó Fate a su lado con un poco de timidez., Hayate le miro incrédula.

— ¿Por qué?

—Fue una bella época en tu planeta y el de Nanoha. —Se encogió de hombros y se giró con la mencionada— ¿Ahora sí me dejarás tratar de explicarte lo que ha sucedido? Créeme que si no fuera necesaria mi intervención no la hubiera solicitado.

Nanoha bufó y cruzó los brazos de mala gana.

—Nos vamos a la tierra.

— ¿Nos?

—Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que nos fuimos, y pues digamos que necesitan de nosotras, y mucha gente más. —Respondió Hayate a la interrogativa de Nanoha, señalándose a sí mismas y a la Testarossa.

—Momento, ¿eso quiere decir que me quedaré sin Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama por un año o más? —Por primera vez la Infante se inmiscuyó en la conversación.

—No realmente, vendrás con nosotras. —Sonrió Fate cálidamente.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Soltaron ambas Takamachi sorprendidas.

— ¿Y la escuela? —Ni Vivio se creía que había preguntado aquello pero es que su madre a veces solía ser demasiado estricta con ese tema.

—No hay problema con eso. Hablé con tu directora y llegamos un acuerdo.

—Momeeeeeeento. ¿Fuiste a ver a Tirza-san sola?

Silencio.

Rápidamente Fate activó su Barrier Jacket y salió huyendo de Nanoha mientras que Vivio veía asombrada como su rubia madre no perdía la habilidad de hacer que su cobriza madre quisiera matarla, ni Hayate lo lograba tan a menudo.

.

.

Las mejores y más bellas súper espías del mundo entero intercambiaron miradas confundidas entre sí una vez arribaron a la base de SONG. El comandante les había dicho que algo nuevo había surgido que necesitaba la presencia de todas, por lo que a toda prisa, Zababa junto con Chris, Hibiki y Miku (esta última sorprendida de que requieran su presencia) corrieron hacia allá. Y sí, bajo semejante calor que hacía no fue la mejor opción, estaban cubiertas en sudor. Sin embargo, esta no era la razón por la que tanto Kirika y Shirabe parecían creer que el mundo había perdido su sentido.

Frente a ellas María y Tsubasa estaban deliberadamente ignorándose la una a la otra sin un verdadero motivo que avalara dicha actitud, inclusive Chris estaba impactada, pues ella recientemente les había dirigido por primera vez su mítico "hagan eso en casa". Parecían verdaderamente cercanas, ¿por qué estaban de la nada tan divididas?

—Vaya, finalmente están aquí. —Apareció Ogawa desde la entrada al pasillo que conducía al centro de conferencias. —Será mejor que vayan entrando, lo que vendrá a continuación será bastante largo.

Aquello pintaba como algo realmente serio.

Siempre que algo tenía esa pinta las cosas se volvían verdaderamente turbias, y parecía que tenían motivo de temer una vez vieron una enorme pantalla abierta frente a ellas junto a su comandante portando una expresión que no iba para nada con su usual semblante alegre. Elfnein a un lado solo les dirigió un asentimiento a modo de saludo a las usuarias quienes se veían más extrañadas por el misticismo.

Repentinamente la pantalla se encendió dejando ver a un joven tentativamente de la misma edad que Ogawa de cabellos negro azulados y ojos de un azul bastante profundo que vestía de negro, ahora que lo pensaba, de una manera muy similar a la que hacían los soldados a cargo de la división de SONG y sus aliados. Tsubasa intercambió miradas con su tío demandando una explicación inmediata, no estaba para nada familiarizada con ese sujeto; más sin embargo, el pelirrojo únicamente le ordenó que esperara con paciencia de buen sakimori.

Sí… sus miradas eran bastante comunicativas.

 _— ¿El equipo asignado para resolver el caso aun no llega a ustedes?_ —Preguntó el joven en la pantalla ciertamente desconcertado, pero no por esto viéndose menos serio. Se notaba que sabía mantener su porte en cada situación, Maria miró a Tsubasa, ellos dos seguramente se llevarían bastante bien.

—Recibí un mensaje de la comandante en jefe Yagami avisándome que se encontraron con unos cuantos problemas en cuanto al transporte, pero que serían capaces de llegar en breve,

 _—Ya veo_. —Murmuró. Apenas estaba por cuestionar si sería lo ideal iniciar con aquella reunión sin esperar al equipo que el enforcer había considerado el más adecuado (más un poco de persuasión por parte de su hermana) para introducir a los demás miembros de SONG en la crisis que estaban enfrentando cuando de pronto, sorprendiendo tanto a las jóvenes allí presentes como a Aoi y Fujitaka que tampoco comprendían mucho de la situación, aparecieron nueve personas, un hombre bastante fornido, dos niñas, una joven adolescente y cinco mujeres que variaban en edades, que aparecieron de una manera que se asemejaba a la tele-transportación que utilizaban las alquimistas.

—Listo, estamos todos listos, podemos proceder.

— ¡Aparecieron verdaderamente de la nada! —Gritó Chris verdaderamente exaltada, aquella _tecnología_ superaba con crecer a la que alguna vez hubieran visto.

— ¡DESS!

— ¡Increíble, yo quiero aprender a hacer eso!

Sabiamente Maria, Tsubasa, Shirabe y Miku habían logrado mantener su sorpresa en silencio, éstas tres últimas lidiando tambien en calmar a las exaltadas chicas.

Genjuuro suspiró, se sintió cansado repentinamente, de verdad quedaban cientos de cosas por explicar.

* * *

 ** _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Traté de resistirme lo más que pude pero ya no podía soportar no publicar esta idea que llevo trabajando desde que terminó Symphogear._**

 ** _Yo de corazón creo que un crossover entre Nanoha y Symphogear sería de lo más genial, y por eso me obsesioné con esta idea. No se preocupen, que igual esto pasara a la sección correspondiente de crossovers, solo quería que tuviera unos cuantos lectores de por acá ya que no existen crossovers entre estas dos maravillosas series, y ya que la mayoria de la historia se centrara en el Symphouniverso decidí dejarlo en esta categoria... por ahora. Es algo así como una clase de teoría que no sucederá para nada, acerca de la quinta temporada._**

 ** _En fin, ¿que tal les ha parecido hasta ahora?_**

 _ **Subriré el segundo capítulo en un par de días, así que no se preocupen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lograr que las chicas más explosivas y expresivas del equipo de SONG se calmaran y tomara asiento para escuchar atentamente lo que sus superiores tenían que decir no había sido cosa fácil, especialmente por la presencia de aquellas personas desconocidas que se aparecieron literalmente de la nada en aquella sala que continuaban sin presentarse ni moverse de su sitio, pues estaban practicando el protocolo adecuado para la situación. Afortunadamente Maria, Tsubasa, Shirabe y Miku se las habían arreglado bien.

—Siento el desastre, Harlaown-sana. Como habrá sido informado mi equipo no está realmente enterado de la situación ni de la existencia de la TSAB.

¿TSAB?

 _—Comprendo, después de todo así fue estipulado por mi antecesor en los tratados de paz. Procederemos sin más la orientación tanto como para los miembros de SONG como para aquellos miembros del Riot Force 6. —_ Habló el joven— _Primeramente, soy el Enforcer Chrono Harlaown, mago de rango AAA+ a cargo de este caso._

¿Magos? ¿En serio? ¿Ahora todo se volvería como esos animes bizarros que veía la amiga de la idiota? Chris estaba nuevamente al borde de explotar, que se note por favor.

— _Pertenezco al Bureau de Administración Espacio Tiempo, mejor conocida inter-dimensionalmente como TSAB. Nosotros somos encargados de regular la paz y el equilibrio en la continuidad de, valga la redundancia, del espacio tiempo._

— ¿La paz y el equilibrio? El mundo se ha estado yendo por un caño desde hace décadas—Dijo Chris rápidamente con eminente ironía, pero honestamente no era como si pudiesen culparla,

—Chris-kun. —Reprendió rápidamente el comandante de SONG, por su lado Chrono solo rió.

 _—No se preocupe comandante Kazanari. Es una reacción bastante normal—_ Dijo el oficial con calma _—La Tierra está dentro de los planetas no administrados ya que en el antaño, cuando sus naciones estaban territorialmente unidas, su emisario se negó a nuestra administración, por lo que, por juramento, tenemos prohibido inmiscuirnos en sus riñas a menos que esto altere la continuidad del Espacio-Tiempo, ya que debidas las condiciones de sus políticas y los registros resguardados entre Alemania y Japón, quienes aceptaron trabajar como emisarios de nuestra jurisdicción, acerca de nuestra existencia, hacen imposible una segunda proposición._

Chris quedó en silencio y asintió a sus palabras, al igual que los demás.

 _—En este universo está lo que nosotros clasificamos como Lost-Logia, que son prácticamente reliquias de civilizaciones antiguas que desatan un gran poder al ser activadas. —_ Comenzó _— La TSAB normalmente se encarga de tomarlas bajo su jurisdicción para que terceras personas no puedan experimentar con ellas, sin embargo, ustedes son una excepción._

 _—_ Nos está queriendo decir, oficial, que nuestros Gears están hechos en base a esas Lost-Logia, ¿no es verdad? _—_ Por primera vez, Maria tomó la palabra.

 _—Exactamente. Aunque siendo honestos, las reliquias en este mundo estaban completamente inactivas hasta hace apenas quince años, cuando ocurrió el incidente Testarossa, que al ser este un caso un tanto personal, dejaré que la enforcer T. Harlaown tome la palabra._

—Muchas gracias, superior Harlaown. —Todas las miradas se centraron en la muy atractiva mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí que vestía un uniforme negro que, ahora que lo veían a detalle, se parecía bastante a los nuevos uniformes de Aoi y Fujitaka—Mucho gusto en conocerles, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, soy enforcer de élite, maga rango SS+ y quisiera de antemano pedirles una disculpa por los problemas que mi ineptitud ha causado.

Shirabe fue capaz de ver como la joven cobriza vestida de blanco le brindaba una mirada lastimera ante sus palabras, una mirada que ella comprendía bastante bien.

—Anteriormente, antes de trabajar para la TSAB servía a los deseos de mi madre, quien no dudó ningún instante en dañar una nave de la organización solamente para hacerse de las 25 Jewel Seed que un buen camarada nuestro encontró mientras estudiaba un planeta bastante lejano. Dichas Jewel Seed son en extremo peligrosas ya que cualquier ser vivo con algo de consciencia puede activarlas, basta con que tenga un deseo dentro de sí. Mi madre se encargó de que cayeran en la Tierra porque al tratarse de un planeta fuera de la jurisdicción de la agencia podía mandarme a recogerlas con toda libertad.

Fate hizo una pausa para observar las expresiones de las personas con las que colaborarían.

—Todo hubiese terminado en una tragedia total de no ser por la instructora Takamachi aquí presente—Miró brevemente a Nanoha, quien se sonrojó al sentir aquella mirada llena de devoción que Kirika reconoció en sí misma; estaba claro que aquella mujer protegería de ella así tuviera que dar su vida a cambio—Nuestro querido camarada le instruyó en la magia y le otorgó un dispositivo inteligente para canalizar todo ese potencial mágico. Nos enfrentamos en varias ocasiones, ya que ella juró juntar aquellas Jewel Seed para que nadie las usara para mal y me hizo abrir los ojos en cuanto a mis acciones. Lamentablemente el tiempo se nos vino encima y las ambiciones de mi madre causaron una fisura inter-dimensional bastante grande que causó enormes temblores que sacudieron a la galaxia entera; afortunadamente logramos remediarlo a tiempo y desde ese entonces me transferí a la TSAB. Sin embargo, aquello causaría estragos en el planeta de los que jamás me percaté y de verdad me disculpo.

Fate estaba preparada para recibir reclamos e insultos, pero no para aquel silencio tan abrumador. Todos allí parecían sacar sus propias conclusiones, especialmente las dos mayores SymphoUsuarias, quienes identificaron en la rubia ciertos rasgos suyos. Pero lo que sin duda estremecía a las jóvenes era el notar como la Testarossa parecía estar cargando algo similar a lo de Maria. Fate era completamente inconsciente de la situación con la gente que trabajaría, por lo tanto no sabía lo similar que era el pasado entre algunas al suyo, así como que la joven tierna de cabellos esponjados era una vida artificial al igual que ella.

No dudaban que lo que su interlocutora les había contado era cierto, pero sentían que había más, mucho más que aquel simple relato y lo que ella acababa de narrarles era una "versión oficial".

Esta vez Genjuuro volvió a tomar la palabra para explicar un poco más sobre el nacimiento de la segunda división y la teoría Sakurai.

—Cuando estos temblores se dieron el gobierno japonés crearía entonces la brigada de protección contra desastres, donde Kamakura intervendría después para contactar a la TSAB en una manera de proteger a la nación, ya que primeramente trataron de negociar con el imperio creado por los Kazanari pero que se negó simplemente porque sus leyes no eran de agrado del regente de ese tiempo—Reveló—Debido a nuestra alianza con Alemania, ellos igualmente se vieron involucrados. Posteriormente nos convertiríamos ambos en emisarios entre la TSAB en la tierra y reservamos todas las _Lost-Logia_ o las _Reliquias_ , que es como le llamamos nosotros así como la mayor parte de la tecnología herética. Aparentemente aquella fisura causada fue capaz de revivir _Lost-Logia_ completamente inactivas, entre ellas las reliquias de sus Gears y el Bastón de Salomón; causando con ello también la repentina aparición de los Noise, y creo que saben que continúa de allí.

—La maestra Ryoko crearía la teoría Sakurai, creando nuestros Gears y ocasionando el despertar de Fine, la creación del FIS, la muerte de Serena y Kanade así como el rompimiento de relaciones entre países. —Recitó Tsubasa mortalmente tranquila.

—Sin embargo los Noise no aparecerían hasta después de que Ryoko creara la primera reliquia, el Ame no Habakiri. Todo comenzó a empeorar después del caso del libro de la oscuridad.

Ahora fue la joven castaña de baja estatura y añiles ojos traviesos vestida con un uniforme de un diseño similar al de la Testarossa pero en color café quien tomaría la palabra, alzando el collar en forma de cruz que tenía anteriormente en el pecho.

—El libro de la oscuridad se crearía originalmente como un tomo recopilatorio de los hechizos más poderosos del universo, lastimosamente el creador terminaría programándolo de una manera que resultaría errónea y al pasar a un nuevo propietario, éste lo modificaría para convertirlo en la pesadilla que fue por tantos años.

En ese instante la pequeña pelirroja, la rubia de ojos amatista, la mujer peli-rosa y el hombre fornido dieron un paso al frente rodeando protectoramente a la castaña.

—Una de esas modificaciones sería tomar a los mejores guerreros de la muerta civilización Belka para proteger tanto al libro como al maestro, que ahora se encargaba de recopilar los Linker Core de los guerreros más habilidosos para llenar sus páginas, y una vez que estuviera completado, otorgaría a su amo un poder sin límites. Lamentablemente, esto hacía del libro algo inestable e incapaz de ser controlado que causaría un sendero de dolor y destrucción hasta que renaciera en mis manos. Fue algo complicado, pero con el apoyo de mis fieles y valientes guardianes, como de la Enforcer T. Harlaown y la instructora Takamachi, logramos sellarlo y volverlo finalmente en lo que en un inicio debió ser. Un tomo recopilatorio de hechizos, esta vez, creación del usuario y su potencial mágico. En pocas palabras, se volvió otro dispositivo inteligente y con consciencia.

Al decir eso un pequeño cuerpo brotó de la cruz, una muy bella y adorable mujer joven de cabellos plata y ojos celestes, vestida de manera similar a la castaña.

—Permítanme presentarles a la conciencia del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno, Reinforce Zwei.

La pequeña criatura hizo una reverencia y finalmente la castaña se permitió sonreír de una manera que a Chris le mandó escalofríos, sentía que era más molestosa que la idiota.

—Al igual que la enforcer T. Harlaown, quisiera pedirles una disculpa por los desastres que indirectamente causé y por haber abandonado el planeta cuando tenía quince años para servir directamente a la TSAB.

— ¿Es usted humana como nosotros? —Preguntó Hibiki curiosa.

—Así es. Hayate Yagami a sus servicios. Soy maga rango SS y soy la comandante a cargo de este escuadrón y fundadora del Riot Force 6 en Mid-Childa. —Se giró con quienes la rodeaban—Ellos son mis fieles guardianes, los Wolkenritter, quienes han servido al libro desde su creación.

— ¡¿D-DESS?! —Kirika no era la única sorprendida pero fue la que lo mostró más abiertamente, más que nada al ver a quien parecía ser la más joven del escuadrón era uno de esos caballeros con milenios de años de vida, ella juraba que entre la niña rubia y la pelirroja, la rubia vendría siendo mayor.

No hay duda de que las apariencias engañan.

—La líder del escuadrón es Signum, quien también está a subordinación directa de la enforcer T. Harlaown. —La alta mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos de profundo azul asintió para dar a entender que se trataba de ella, de la misma manera Hayate iría presentando uno a uno de los tres restantes caballeros Wolkenritter y explicando brevemente su función.

—En pocas palabras, ustedes son un escuadrón de alto rango de lo que se podría decir, son los superiores de SONG los cuales se mantienen en un completo anonimato para el planeta. —Dijo Shirabe afiladamente.

 _—Así es._ —Respondió Chrono desde la pantalla— _La razón por la que estamos aquí, es como ya dijimos, ayudarles a controlar la situación a la que se enfrentan._

—Porque podría causar una fisura en el espacio tiempo. —Dijo Miku.

 _—Correcto._

Fue así como todos fueron comprendiendo un poco más acerca de un universo del que desconocían, así como las tres A's de la TSAB fueron informadas de todos los cambios sucedidos en el mundo, sorprendiéndose de que pudiesen llegar a una tecnología similar a la de grupos terroristas intergalácticos que Fate enfrentaba todo el tiempo. Vivio y Einhald aprendieron con curiosidad del maravilloso mundo en el que había nacido la instructora conocida como el A's de A's.

Fue una larga conferencia en donde Genjuuro les explicó que si bien al vencer a Saint-Germain, Prelatti, Cagliostro y a Adam Weishaupt, la organización de los Pavarian Iluminatti no había sido disuelta ni mucho menos, escaparon recogiendo reliquias y escritos que creyeron necesarios y comenzaron a camuflarse entre la gente ordinaria, inclusive suplantando identidades reconocidas, como políticos y dictadores. Esto porque se habían dado cuenta de que existía un ser humano que podía ser usado como recipiente del poder de Dios que su maestro tanto buscó y que logró obtener por un tiempo limitado.

En este momento entró Elfnein para explicar a los foráneos en qué consistía la alquimia y como esto afectó tanto al mundo para después finalmente exponer su teoría de como Hibiki fue capaz de convertirse en recipiente del temido poder de Dios.

—Momento, momento. —Habló Chris nuevamente exaltada, pero esta vez por alguien que conocía— ¿Prácticamente nos estás diciendo que aquel terrible hecho de enfrentarnos entre nosotras nos ayudó a truncar los planes del loco de Adam?

Elfnein asintió. —La luz del Shenshoujing es capaz de purificar absolutamente de todo a una persona.

—Pero la luz del Shenshoujing no me cubrió solo a mi…—Murmuró Hibiki incrédula, en ese momento todas las SymphoUsuarias se giraron a ver a Miku quien estaba con los ojos como platos.

—Ese es otro de los puntos a tocar. —Habló nuevamente Genjuuro interrumpiendo parcialmente a la pequeña alquimista—Hibiki-kun, Kirika-kun y Shirabe-kun. Dado a que ustedes son las que más tiempo comparten con Miku-kun, especialmente tú, Hibiki-kun, tienen encomendada la misión de salvaguardar a Miku-kun de manera que no llame demasiado la atención. Los Pavarian Iluminatti no son los únicos que buscan el poder de Dios, Kamakura también lo desea.

Tsubasa bufó con los brazos cruzados y un notable ceño fruncido. — ¿Por qué no me sorprende de ese viejo?

—Igualmente, Miku-kun no estará completamente desprotegida en caso de la ausencia de sus guardianas en un momento aleatorio. Comenzaremos con un entrenamiento adecuado no solamente de defensa militar, sino igualmente uno mágico y de posible preparación para la portación de un Gear. Claro, si nos das tu aprobación.

Las más jóvenes inmediatamente reprimieron su respiración.

— ¿Volveré a usar una reliquia?

—Si todo sale según lo planeado, será la misma reliquia a la que tu cuerpo anteriormente activó, claro, esta vez sin una máquina que controle tu cerebro. —Bromeó ligeramente el comandante—Igualmente no tienes que responder ahora, esto puede resultar un proceso algo complicado, por lo que quiero que lo pienses detenidamente y no te dejes guiar por tu deseo de proteger a tus camaradas. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Qué pasará si no acepto?

—Destruiremos completamente el Shenshoujing. No podemos arriesgarnos a que una persona aparte lo consiga y haga otro recipiente.

—Entiendo.

El silencio reinó y Elfnein continuó habló esta vez a los miembros enviados por la TSAB la composición del Symphogear y como éste funcionaba, hablando también obviamente de los Linker, el fallecido modo Ignite y el canto del cisne.

—Ahora, sabemos perfectamente que el modo Ignite fue destruido en su pelea contra Adam Weishaupt, por lo que sus Gears perdieron un poder bastante considerable, que si bien aún tenemos el unísono, al no ser amplificado por el poder de Dáinsleif, apenas alcanza la primera fase del modo Ignite. —Dijo Elfnein un tanto decaída, tiene sentido, era su creación.

Las usuarias asintieron.

—La TSAB nuevamente nos ayudará, no solo proporcionándonos técnicos más adecuados, sino que también les brindará un entrenamiento para mago de élite intensivo que superará por mucho a cualquier entrenamiento que les pudiera dar. Es por eso que la A's de A's nos acompaña también. —Nuevamente Genjuuro tomó la palabra.

La cobriza por su lado se inclinó a modo de reverencia y habló con una voz clara y firme.

—Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi. Espero que podamos trabajar adecuadamente, tengo una calificación adecuada para atenderles y además soy un mago de élite rango SS+, por lo que, si es requerido pelearé a un lado de ustedes junto con mi hija, Vivio Takamachi y mi nueva aprendiz recién transferida a órdenes de la Enforcer T. Harlaown, Einhald Stratos.

Las mencionadas hicieron una reverencia y al unísono entonaron un "cuiden de nosotras".

Momento ¿su hija?

Esta vez Shirabe se vio confundida, ella aseguraba que la pequeña rubia con heterocromía era hija de Fate.

Tal parecía que cuando se enterase de la verdad todo sería más interesante,

—Si en debido caso, Kohinata Miku-san no acepta el entrenamiento especial, igualmente tengo recibidas órdenes de entrenarle en defensa personal simple con una cuanta influencia mágica. Por lo que requiero su presencia mientras sus compañeras se encuentren entrenando conmigo.

La pelinegra asintió.

—Eso sería todo por ahora. —Declaró Genjuuro—Mañana comienzan las vacaciones de invierno en Lydian, por lo que mañana iniciará su entrenamiento a manos de la instructora Takamachi, así que por lo pronto dormirán en la base antes de que sean trasladadas a un campo de entrenamiento especialmente preparado para ustedes por parte de la TSAB. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí. —Respondieron las SymphoUsuarias y Miku.

Posteriormente el Kazanari se dirigió a los miembros de la TSAB y las dos menores.

—Ustedes igualmente se quedarán aquí con el propósito de que no se desperdicie tiempo valioso y estar todos a la entera disposición de todos, así como para actuar con discreción.

—Entendido. —Respondieron todos al unísono.

* * *

 _ **Auxilio, este crossover es demasiado adictivo.**_

 _ **En otras noticias... ¡Me alegra ver la recibida que le han dado a esta disparatada idea! Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura del primero. Como supondrán, el siguiente capítulo (y posiblemente el siguiente también, depende de que tan largo surja) serán entrenamientos amistosos entre las SymphoUsuarias y las magas + Zafira para que Nanoha pueda sacar un diagnóstico y saber que entrenamiento aplicar a cada quién.**_

 ** _¿Aceptará Miku volver a portar el Shenshoujing? Ya lo veremos, ta lo veremos..._**

 _ **Me causa un poco de gracia, no voy a negar, que todos estén pendientes de la pelea entre Maria y Tsubasa, sabrán un poco más de eso en el "enfrentamiento diagnóstico"**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los Reviews...**_

 _ **Usuki: Ya sabes que me alegra verte en mis escritos así que... bueh, ¿que te puedo decir? Yo igual presiento que habrá drama con el abuelo/padre de Tsubasa, (entre amigos sospechamos que Tsubasa se verá obligada a ser la líder oficial del clan) y con Miku... Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, nos leeremos.**_

 _ **Imatgom: Lo sé, igualmente son mis universos favoritos. Me sorprende que nadie los haya ya mezclado antes, tienen demasiado potencial y con algo de cuidado son fáciles de juntar. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, esoero seguir leyéndote.**_

 ** _Dasu-kun; Es bueno saber que se logró la intención de atrapar la atención del lector. Jajaja, y sí que será interesante... en muchos sentidos XD De nada, es más yo te agradezco por leer y comentar este crossover que llevaba consumiendo mi vida desde hace un año prácticamente. Espero saber más de ti. Saludos n.n_**

 ** _Karnash: Me alegra saber que has visto potencial en este crossover. Daré lo mejor para que la historia se mantenga a la expectativa del primer capítulo, así que continua leyendo porfavor n.n Gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ SIENDO DEDICADO A UZUKI, IMATAGON, DASU-KUN Y KARNASH_**

 _ **Ya los dejo de fastidir y me iré a dormir que son las 3 de la mañana... ¿Quien actualiza a las 3 de la mañana? Ayrton lo hace~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nanoha se la había pasado cerca de cuatro horas leyendo y analizando la documentación que la adorable alquimista le había proporcionado, por suerte, no a solas; siempre tenía a su analítica enforcer para ayudarle en cuanto a tecnologías ajenas. Fue así como tras una noche de desvelo habían concluido que el Symphogear era la mejor arma que algún humano pudo haber creado jamás ya que podía convertir a alguien sin un alto potencial mágico en un guerrero capaz de pelear contra magos de élite.

Concluyeron que la armadura de los Gears (que vieron en bitácoras) vendría siendo el equivalente a su Barrier Jacket así como el colgante mismo llegaba a ser un dispositivo mágico sin inteligencia similar al Libro de la Oscuridad en su primera forma, lo cual hacía que el usuario (que vendría siendo el mago) tuviera un control total sobre sí mismo, mientras que por otro lado el _phonic gain_ sería su magia.

Así que mientras Fate analizaba a fondo la teoría Sakurai, Nanoha se encargó de hondar en sus etilos de batalla de las SymphoUsuarias que se presentaron ante ellas en cuanto la conferencia acabó, y según pudo apreciar contaba con dos espadachinas, una francotiradora, un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, una chica que utilizaba un estilo de lucha basado en una guadaña y otra técnica de lucha que aun se debatía en poder clasificar en un área; y para hacerlo más complicado aún, estas dos dependían mucho de la otra a la hora de combatir. Algo así como Fate y ella en un inicio, le daba dolor de cabeza el solo recordar como tuvieron que deshacerse de esa dependencia años atrás y de pensar que tendría que hacer algo similar con _el dúo Zababa._ Aunque aquí se tratase de las mayores fortalezas en su equipo, visto desde su punto de vista como instructora, era una gran desventaja.

Una cosa era ser un buen equipo con excelente sincronía y otra era depender el uno del otro para poder completar un potencial; ya lo había aprendido.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándole mientras se terminaba de vestir, una somnolienta rubia se recargaba sobre su espalda apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro. Sonrió, Fate-chan siempre sería Fate-chan, la rubia incapaz de levantarse por las buenas siendo tan temprano en la mañana, y la cual, lastimosamente había dejado ese mal hábito en su hija.

—Así que ya te levantaste, ¿eh, dormilona? —Molestó a la rubia que a pesar de estar de pie y con media ropa puesta seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—No estabas en la cama, así que me dio frío. —Se quejó infantilmente sacando una risilla en Nanoha.

—Ya, ya. Termina de arreglarte, iremos a uno de los centros de entrenamiento después de desayunar y te esperará un combate ciertamente interesante.

Escuchó unos quejidos a modo de protesta.

—Puedo saber perfectamente lo que piensas, y de una vez te digo, no te llaman Demonio Blanco por nada.

Afortunadamente, Fate era rápida no solamente para el combate, también para arreglarse; muchas veces quedando varada a la espera de que Nanoha pudiera terminar de arreglarse junto con Vivio cuando querían salir en familia. Debido a esto, no tardaron más de cinco minutos para juntarse en el comedor en conjunto a los demás para congeniar un poco más antes de comenzar con el arduo trabajo.

La noche anterior, antes de que cada quien partiese por su lado, habían tenido el placer de conocer a las siete heroínas del mundo que las habían remplazado completamente, así como al equipo de apoyo, Tomosato Aoi y Sakuya Fujitaka, sin duda gente muy agradable y determinada a actuar de la manera correcta según les dicte su corazón, una cualidad que sinceramente apreciaba. Vivio en especial parecía llevarse bien con todas, especialmente con Kirika y Shirabe –aunque debía admitir que el materno actuar de Maria le había dejado unos cuantos celos, ¡era mejor mamá que ella!– mientras que Einhald charlaba animosamente con Tsubasa y Chris, dejando a Nanoha charlando más con Miku y Hibiki con Fate-chan y Hayate mientras que los Wolkenritter seguían siendo los Wolkenritter.

Rio ante ese pensamiento.

Igual no duraron mucho así, ya que tras la insistencia de Hibiki se enfrascaron en una charla amena entre todos para romper adecuadamente el hielo, que terminó cuando la mamá gato mandó a las jóvenes a dormir. Ah~ Ya quisiera ella tener ese poder sobre Vivio. ¿Por qué tenía tan poca…?

— ¿Nanoha? ¿Por qué el golpe? —Cuestionó Fate confundida al sentir el golpe en su brazo, al girarse se encontró con la A's de A's mirándole con un puchero— ¿Nanoha?

— ¡Es tu culpa! —Regañó infantilmente.

— ¿Eh? —Repentinamente Nanoha comenzó a acelerar su paso hacia el comedor dejándole más confundida, ¿ahora que había hecho molestar al demonio blanco?

.

.

Describir la sorpresa que experimentaron las SymphoUsuarias con las mente más impresionables nos resulta imposible, todo el mundo que acaba de abrirse ante ellas era completamente nuevo.

Después de desayunar todas en grupo, Shamal les indicó que el campo de entrenamiento que usarían estaba listo, por lo que Hayate dio la orden de partida, avisando claramente a Genjuuro mientras que la portadora de _Klarwind_ ayudaba a Elfnein con las líneas de comunicación para que pudiesen legar hasta el espacio que utilizarían. Para desconcierto de las chicas de SONG, no habían tenido que salir de la base para nada, simplemente debieron atravesar un portal que se encontraba en la puerta de acceso de su propio campo de entrenamiento. Ellas lo describirían como un parpadeo.

El lugar al que habían llegado era bastante hermoso, estaba lleno de vegetación y animales. Mientras que Fate les explicaba brevemente lo que acababa de pasar y en dónde estaban con la ayuda de Shamal y Hayate, Nanoha se encargaba de crear el espacio simulado que utilizarían por medio de una pantalla holográfica que flotaba en medio de la nada, prácticamente una recreación de Tokio pero deshabitada y en ruinas.

—Muy bien. —Nanoha sonrió con satisfacción mientras que sus ojos brillaban con esa emoción por instruir que sus camaradas ya tanto conocían—He estado leyendo informes acerca del tipo de combate que utiliza cada una de ustedes para saber con quienes sería ideal que se enfrentaran en esta ocasión—Comentó mientras caminaban al centro de aquel espacio simulado.

Las chicas asintieron con absoluta seriedad, algunas más ansiosas que otras.

—He notado la particularidad de que recientemente han obtenido la capacidad de poder acoplarse a quien sea, por lo que decidí facilitarles un poco más las cosas y juntar a las dos parejas con mejor compatibilidad.

Una sonrisa se posó en Zababa mientras que las mayores del grupo desviaban la mirada incómodas.

—Vivio, Einhart-chan, Zafira-san. —Llamo la cobriza y los aludidos dieron un paso al frente—Dado a que el estilo de pelea entre ustedes se basa más en el cuerpo a cuerpo batallarán contra Tachibana Hibiki-san.

— ¡¿De verdad voy a ir primero?! —La portadora del Gungnir se veía notablemente emocionada, Nanoha asintió sin mayor complicación, le recordaba a sí misma cuando le tocaba enfrentamiento con Fate— ¡Genial!

—Zafira-san, me gustaría que formases equipo con Hibiki-san para que tengan igualdad numérica y una manera de contrarrestar la buena combinación de realeza. —Guiñó a las menores, sonrojando especialmente a la chica de cabellos verde plata. Los tres asintieron a sus indicaciones mientras las demás se alejaban para darles el espacio suficiente—Todos nosotros tendremos estrictamente prohibido volar ya que es una habilidad que nuestras contrincantes no poseen y debemos pelear en las mismas condiciones, además de que quiero comprobar unas cuantas cosas.

—Cuenta con ello, Nanoha-mama. —Dijo Vivio emocionada a lo que Einhald y Zafira asintieron silenciosamente, Hibiki por otro lado se veía un tanto incómoda, no era que las sobreestimara por lo jóvenes que se veían –es decir, se enfrentaron a Carol y Prelatti– sino más bien por la frágil figura de la rubia ademas del parentesco con su instructora, no quería molestarla al lastimar a su hija.

—Y Vivio.

— ¿Sí?

—No te sobre esfuerces—Hizo referencia a su más reciente lesión causada en las Kaiser Arts.

—No lo haré. —Dijo con seguridad, la cobriza miró a su pareja de pelea.

—Yo la cuidaré, Nanoha-san.

Muy bien, ahora Hibiki se sentía más incómoda todavía.

—Hibiki-san, activa por favor tu reliquia.

Hibiki hizo lo indicado y entonó su canto de activación para portar momentos después la armadura del Gungnir.

— ¡Vamos Chris!

La albina se giró con la menor, no podía creer que ni ella le tuviera respeto.

—Teo, confío en ti.

¿Y esos peluches de donde habían salido?

¡¿Qué carajo?! Momentos después las jóvenes ya tenían una apariencia adulta, aquello no era lógicamente… ah, ya al demonio con todo. (Tal parecía que Chris había olvidado su batalla con Carol por el enojo de que no tuvieran respeto).

—No titubees. —Dijo el familiar de los Wolkenritter a la heroína principal sacándola de su trance—Nos enfrentaremos a dos jóvenes formidables y una de ellas se enojará realmente contigo si no la tomas en serio—Se rió al recordar lo que le había platicado la hija de la instructora tiempo después de conocer a Einhald.

—Daré lo mejor de mí. —Se motivó lo mejor que pudo.

Desde la distancia todas las demas hicieron el conteo, y cuando llegaron finalmente al número cero Hibiki quedó sorprendida por la velocidad de la Stratos, pues apenas tuvo el tiempo para cruzar sus brazos frente a ella para evitar el golpe que estaban por proporcionarle, provocando con esto que sus brazos temblaran un poco, eran unos golpes bastante parecidos a los de su comandante de aquella vez que les dio una paliza a todas sus amigas, mandándolas a ella y a Maria-san a volar por los aires. Y ahora que lo recordaba, ¡Tsubasa-san mala! ¿Por qué nada más se preocupó por Maria-san?

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó dando un potente salto hacia atrás donde casi es sorprendida por la hija de la instructora Takamachi, de no ser porque su compañero lobuno conocía más de su forma de atacar y le interceptó, dejando así que Hibiki pudiese concentrarse en la letra que iba naciendo de su gear y tratar de arremeter contra la peli-verde, rozándole apenas por muy poco ya que parecía que su velocidad era ligeramente mayor a la suya, desequilibrándole momentáneamente para tratar de asestar una patada que fue detenida por el antebrazo de la peliverde.

Mientras esto sucedía Vivio se encontraba alejando lo suficiente a Zafira de Hibiki en una combinación entre Kaiser Arts y ataques mágicos –pero nada muy potente– a lo que Zafira respondía a su manera ya que no podía liberar mucho poder mágico. El objetivo era bastante simple, dejar a la portadora del Gungnir más y más desprotegida del excelente dueto que formaban ella y su senpai, así que en cuanto logró ver la señal de Einhald, la rubia se apresuró a encerrar a Zafira con una atadura mágica y volar con las otras dos a toda velocidad, sabía que aquello no detendría al familiar por mucho, pero ambas chicas confiaban en su velocidad, después de todo, la maga más veloz de los multiversos les había estado asesorado en eso.

Debido a esto, Hibiki apenas tuvo el tiempo debido para reaccionar al ataque combinado de las menores, un ataque casi perfecto que hacía parecer que no se podían detener ambos al mismo tiempo, y que a su vez, bloqueaba los puntos clave para poder esquivarlo y según la apreciación que había hecho, si ambas le golpeaban al mismo tiempo de verdad le iba a doler… y mucho. Ah~ a veces le gustaría controlar mejor su poder y tener alguna clase de barrera como la que podía usar Maria.

¡Momento! ¡Lo tenía!

Apretó su puño derecho y de él salió el taladro que casi no usaba y perforó la tierra, metiéndose dentro y excavando a alta velocidad retornando de nuevo a la superficie en menos de un minuto cerca de diez metro más lejos de donde se encontraba originalmente.

—Wow, ustedes dos de verdad que pelean muy bien estando juntas. ¡Son como Kirika-chan y Shirabe-chan! —felicitó visiblemente emocionada.

—Usted igualmente se nota que ha estado entrenando una muy buena técnica marcial ademas de contar con una resistencia notablemente superior a la nuestra—Einhald respondió el cumplido limpiando el sudor de su frente.

—Por poco y la teníamos—Se quejó Vivio con el aliento entrecortado mientras que Zafira se posaba a un lado de Hibiki.

—Parece que ya has notado que no se puede jugar con ellas—Dijo el albino mirando a la SymphoUsuaria quien asintió dos veces con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

— ¡Muy bien, que inicie el segundo Round! —Se podría decir que gritó Hibiki.

—No habrá segundo round—Se escuchó la voz de Nanoha quien se encontraba levitando a unos metros de ellas.

— ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Primeramente porque de seguir así esto se volverá una verdadera batalla campal y no quiero que ninguna se lastime. —Respondió—Segundo, ya he revisado lo que tenía que revisar en cuanto al entrenamiento que dirigiré para ti—Sonrió a Hibiki amigablemente—Y por último, Vivio y Einhart-chan están por llegar al límite de sus transformaciones. Aunque es un ataque bastante bueno, aún no está perfeccionado por lo que les gasta mucha energía el realizarlo por lo que solo le utilizan como carta de triunfo, eso sin contar que detener a Zafira-san no es tan fácil como parece. —Bromeó.

—Hmm… ya veo… —Murmuró Hibiki en entendimiento, era lamentable porque se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, pero capaz y después las ponían a pelear de nuevo. Optimista como solo ella podía serlo, desactivó su reliquia y caminó tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba Miku mientras que Vivio y Einhald volvían a aparentar la edad que en realidad tenían.

—Ahora, Chris-san, ¿podrías acercarte con tu reliquia activada, por favor? —Pidió educadamente a lo que la Yukine no se pudo negar, así que simplemente hizo lo pedido—Tus estadísticas son las más completas que hay por lo que un enfrentamiento no será tan necesario, lo único que deseo es medir el potencial de tus ataques y tu habilidad de disparo.

Al decir aquello, Nanoha instantáneamente portó su Barrier Jacket mientras que seis esferas pequeñas de energia le rodeaban, un Axel Shooter estaba preparado para usarse.

—Como podrás observar nuestros estilos de combate son bastante parecidos, así que en un futuro tu entrenamiento, junto con Miku-san, serán especialmente dictados por mi persona.

—Entiendo.

—Ahora, dispárame.

Chris le miró como si la instructora tuviera tres cabezas y tentáculos saliendo de su espalda.

— ¿Qué?

—Anda, dispárame. Te prometo que nada malo me pasara, como bien dije, quiero medir el potencial de tus ataques.

—P-Pues es bastante fuerte, lanzarlo es innecesario, puede llegar a matar a la gente normal.

—Bueno, yo no soy precisamente normal. —Se rio—Nada malo me pasara, en serio.

Dudosa, Chris sacó una de sus pequeñas pistolas y apuntó a la mano que Nanoha tenía extendida frente a ella, esperaba que aquello no le hiciera daño, sus balas eran bastante mortales después de todo. Para su sorpresa, cuando su bala estaba a punto de impactarse en la maga, brotó de su mano un escudo circular en parte parecido al que recién había creado Maria que provocó que su bala rebotara cual canica.

—Interesante—Comentó—Por favor, prueba ahora con una de tus ballestas.

Sí, Nanoha estaba bastante informada sobre el arsenal de Chris.

Chris nuevamente hizo lo pedido y disparó tres flechas de su ballesta, y si bien no habían rebotado como su bala, tampoco habían logrado atravesar su defensa, pues sus flechas únicamente se habían quedado prendadas, como si se hubiesen clavado en un tiro al blanco, dentro de sí su orgullo fue estimulado, sus disparos nunca fallaban en su objetivo.

—Ahora pasa por favor a tus ametralladoras. Quiero que dispares exactamente seis balas y te muevas de lugar ya que dispararé mi Axel Shooter. —Avisó.

Esta vez la albina no dudo tanto e hizo rápidamente lo pedido. Para sorpresa de los magos y las SymphoUsuarias, ambos ataques quedaron estancados a medio camino queriendo repeler al otro. Chris hizo caso a las palabras de la instructora y se movió de su lugar mientras que ésta comenzaba a volar en círculos.

—En cuanto los disparos exploten comenzaré a moverme, tratarás de acertarme un disparo, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Muy de acuerdo!

Nanoha sonrió al ver que ya había motivado a su próxima recluta y en cuanto el humo le cubrió, su figura voló en círculos únicamente para comprobar la velocidad de cambio y cambios de estrategia conforme cada cosa que hacía; podía incluso decir que superaba a Teana en ese ámbito. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Chris pareció olvidarse que todo se trataba de una prueba y lanzó dos de sus misiles y lanzó tiros con su metralleta de diversos ángulos sin dejarle alguna salida.

Nuevamente las SymphoUsuarias quedaron sorprendidas al ver como Nanoha se desvanecía, revelándose inmediatamente a espaldas de Chris.

—Será un verdadero gusto trabajar contigo.

Las mejillas de Chris se sonrojaron ante la brutal honestidad de Nanoha (le recordaba a la idiota) mientras que ésta le hacía una reverencia como las que Tsubasa solía hacer.

—L-Lo mismo d-digo.

Desde sus lugares, sus compañeras sonrieron ante el Tsunderismo de la portadora del Ichaival quien en ese mismo momento volvía a la normalidad mientras que Nanoha le llevaba a la albina con sus amigas, dándole telepáticamente instrucciones a Fate, quien iba a ser la siguiente en combatir, solo que ésta vez contra el dueto Zababa. Puede sonar ridículo, pero la única razón por la que decidió emparejarlas fue porque esas adorables adolescentes le recordaban un poco a Fate y ella en su juventud, además de que quien parecía llevar el liderazgo entre las dos (Kirika) usaba una guadaña un tanto similar a Bardiche, solo que en color verde.

De esta manera, Fate dio las instrucciones mientras que Nanoha charlaba con la siguiente persona que le ayudaría con el diagnóstico. Esta vez era una prueba un tanto diferente, ya que terminaba cuando alguna de las jóvenes pudiese conectar un ataque al cuerpo de la enforcer o cuando una de las menores quedase inhabilitada de seguir peleando, es decir, quitándole el Igalima a Kirika, forzando a Shirabe a desactivar el Shul Shagana o que el LINKER en sus cuerpos se acabase.

Una vez Fate dio distancia a las mejores y tiempo de dejarles hacer un plan, ella comenzó a analizar los diferentes desenlaces para elegir el más probable y el más veloz. Según había podido observar, las usuarias del Symphogear parecían casi no trabajar en su defensa, lo cual consideraba normal ya que eran las únicas personas con un poder capaz de hacer competencia a miembros de élite de la TSAB, pero que era una desventaja total si se enfrentaban a cualquiera de los allí presentes. Quiso comprobar si su defensa sería deficiente, por lo que primero inició demostrando porque le consideraban la maga más veloz jamás vista dejando a Zababa aturdido momentáneamente antes de que ambas tomasen una posición de defensa que dejaba mucho que desear, pero que era mejor que las de sus demás compañeras.

Dado a que no consideraba justo volar cuando sus contrincantes no conocían nada acerca de esa habilidad, utilizó su _Sonic Move_ y dio un salto bastante pronunciado para atacar a las espaldas de ambas. Quien primero reaccionó fue Kirika, quien instantáneamente detuvo su tajada con su propia guadaña, frustrando así su plan mientras comenzaba a cantar. Casi instantáneamente Shirabe igualmente entonó sus versos correspondientes a su unísono y abrió las coletas de su Armed Gear mostrando aquellas dos sierras gigantes dirigiéndose a ella.

Fate inmediatamente retrocedió y lanzó un _Arc Saber_ que fue rápidamente contra restado por un _K1ll Jul13t_. Shirabe trató de utilizar _Extreme Σ Style_ _・_ _Forbidden Full Moon_ para acorralarle a lo que Fate huyó fácilmente de esto, lo que no contó es que se dirigió directamente hacia donde ellas querían, causando que Kirika le atrapase con el _The Slasher_ _・_ _Jabberwock_ , impulsándose en el anterior ataque de Shirabe, creando así el _Forbidden Wheel of Evil_ _・_ _ZABABA Eclipse_ dejando a la Testarossa impresionada pero al mismo tiempo asustada, ¡solo tenían que tratar de hacerle un corte, no tratar de matarla!

Suspiró sabiendo que dejarlas hasta el final había dejado que trataran de demostrar su valía y desearan desesperadamente ganar la contienda. Invocó un Thunder Rage que liberó las ataduras de Kirika y se movió rápidamente para salir del área de peligro, invocando sus propias ataduras y quitando de las manos de Kirika el Igalima.

—Ustedes dos de verdad que son un peligro, creo que ahora entiendo mejor las palabras de Hibiki-san—Comentó Fate sorprendida mientras que las jóvenes trataban de hacer un rostro verdaderamente enojado y frustrado que no funcionaba en lo absoluto, solo las hacía verse más adorables.

— ¡Por poco dess! ¡Esto es tan frustrante! —Se quejó Kirika.

—Deshonra… desgracia… —Murmuró Shirabe una misteriosa canción (?)

—Lo han hecho bastante bien—Halagó Fate acariciando sus cabellos como solía hacer con Vivio, Erio y Caro. Las Zababa únicamente desviaron la mirada falsamente ignoradas mientras que desde su sitio Maria sonreía maternalmente.

—Bien hecho las tres—Felicitaron de una en una hasta que Nanoha dio el aviso para que la última dupla se acercara para el último enfrentamiento de diagnóstico, uno que pintaba de ser bastante épico que ya que se trataba entre las espadachinas más experimentadas en sus respectivos grupos.

Las SymphoUsuarias solo esperaban que las "madres" del grupo pudieran separar lo que sea que las haya hecho discutir para mostrar a las chicas de la TSAB porque eran las heroínas que habían salvado al mundo tres veces en menos de dos años.

* * *

 _ **No lo puedo creer, 3.8K, hace mucho que no escribía tanto.**_

 _ **La verdad decidí cortar el combate de TsubaMaria vs Signum por tres razones...  
1\. Tengo sueño.  
2\. Es una batalla que (en mi humilde opinión) requiere una descripción detallada y no quería hacer este capítulo más pesado.  
3\. Me gusta causar ansiedad por el siguiente capítulo n.n**_

 _ **Pasemos ahora a lo importante... ¡Los reviews!**_

 _ **Karnash: Si, definitivamente tendrás que esperar... esperar algo troll... soy experto en hacer esas cosas (?) La verdad es que sí, pero en este fic Hibiki tendrá que entrenar para poder controlar ese poder y ser toda una baddass ewe Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.**_

 _ **Dasu-kun: Jajaja de élite pero en el desmadre xD Se ha comprobado científicamente que Hibiki + Kirika = Desastre xD Aunque bueno, siento que fuera de la épica batalla del siguiente capítulo, lo demás definitivamente será desmadre, y aunque aun no se conocen a fondo para fomentar dicho desmadre, mínimo he dejado un Light NF. ¿que tal?**_

 _ **Es gracioso que digas eso, ya que mi senpai me dijo algo bastante similar. A decir verdad tuve un poco de ayuda con eso, hace tiempo quería hacer el crossover pero no encontraba una manera coherente de unir ambos mundos hasta que una persona aleatoria en un grupo de Facebook me dio la idea de que SONG trabajara para la TSAB y de allí todo lo demás sugió con un poco de imaginación y huecos existenciales en la trama de SZS (?) Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos igualmente n.n**_

 _ **Imatgom: No es nada, yo igual me desespero si no escribo de esto jajajaja. Wow, de verdad me haces sentir bien con esas palabras, de verdad, muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra saber que te guste mi trabajo, espero seguir cumpliendo ese gusto :D**_

 _ **Uzuki: Jajaja me parto de risa al imaginar sus caras cuando Vivio diga finalmente "Fate-mama" y estallé una paradoja entre las SymphoUsuarias XD Mira que la idea no es mala, puede que la incluya o haga algún desmadre por el hecho de que Fate y Tsubasa "pueden" ser confundidas si solamente les escuchan hablar xD Sabes que es un gusto tenerte aquí, hasta la próxima ;)**_

 _ **XD: Oh my fucking god! When RT said me that people who speaks English read me I couldn't believe it. THANK TO YOU FOR READING AND LEAVING A REVIEW I feel so flattered right now... Sorry, I'm not in charge of the translation, but I can talk to RT to do it n.n I hope to see you here again :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Con cientos de miles de millones de años de vida, Signum había sido capaz de recopilar en su arsenal de habilidades la útil habilidad de leer a sus enemigos lo más acertadamente posible antes de que el primer golpe fuese intercambiado ya fuera por la posición que adoptaban, los gestos que hicieran, el arma que usaban o la mirada que portaran.

Sus ojos brillantemente azules recorrieron de arriba abajo a la pareja de espadachinas que serían sus oponentes, estudiándolas de esa manera que ya sabía hacerlo y supo inmediatamente que ese duelo lo ganaría por el simple hecho de que su más grande debilidad estaba siendo expuesta por sus mismas contrincantes: no podían trabajar eficientemente en equipo en esos momentos.

A juzgar por el enfrentamiento que Testarossa había tenido antes que ella sabía que de tratarse de una batalla real, solo les vencerían en un duelo con la fuerza bruta de Nanoha mientras las mentes estrategas de Testarossa y ella ideaban la mejor manera de terminar el encuentro agotando por completo el soporte que sus compañeros pudieran ofrecer. En pocas palabras, sería un combate bastante parejo con posibilidades de 60/40 muy apenas. El poder de Zababa era potente al cubo con su perfecta sincronía y según lograba comprender, juntando a las más poderosas y experimentadas de ellas el resultado podía ser prometedor si no parecieran tener un conflicto de nivel "tensión sexual estilo NF".

—Nuestro combate únicamente terminará si alguna de ustedes dos logra desarmarme antes de lo que yo logre desarmarlas a ambas. ¿Entendido? —Indicó la caballera de la espada y líder de los Wolkenritter poniéndose correctamente en posición de batalla, notando que la peli-azul que reconocía como Kazanari tomaba una posición bastante similar a la suya mientras que la que reconocía como Cadenzavna adquiría un estilo mixto que sujetaba las dagas de su reliquia en un corte invertido con una posición que dejaba ver que sus ataques se mezclaban con el puño limpio, algo así como una combinación de ella con Zafira o Arf.

—Entendido. —Dijeron ambas con seriedad desde sus lugares.

—Comiencen cuando quieran—Sabiamente Signum decidió dejarles iniciar, como siempre hacía en las prácticas con un oponente que consideraba digno. Cadenzavna y Kazanari intercambiaron miradas determinadas y fue entonces que la líder de los Wolkenritter comprendió que debería de dar lo mejor de sí.

Ambas SymphoUsuarias se movieron al mismo tiempo en direcciones distintas, algo bastante predecible, tal parecía que aquella primera parte sería para medirse mutuamente; algo bastante bueno pero un arma de doble filo a final de cuentas si se utilizaba contra alguien como ella, esperaba sinceramente que pudieran sorprenderla.

La espada del Ame no Habakiri y la daga del Airgetlám se tocaron directamente contra Laevatein y su funda protectora. No era un ataque con potencia, estaban midiendo sus alcances y su rapidez de reacción, bien. Saltó detrás, alejándose del dúo que parecía estarse debatiendo acerca de algo, eso no estaba tan bien.

Suspiró. Igual que con sus capitanas, tenían que desprenderse de sus asuntos personales para poder enfocarse. Pidiendo disculpas mentalmente creó un Sturmwinde en dirección a Tsubasa que decidió enfrentar dicho ataque con un Blue Flash, en ese mismo momento Laevatein cambió a su Schlangeform y se lanzó contra Maria, sorprendiéndose al ver como respondió con el EMPRESS†REBELLION, que era versión propia del Airgetlám de la segunda forma del Laevatein. Tsubasa, afortunada-desafortunadamente logró sobreponerse a su ataque y contraatacó con One Thousand Tears que obligó a Signum a usar la misma defensa que utilizó la primera vez que se enfrentó a Fate, un Panzergeist, una defensa que protege directamente el cuerpo pero que consume una gran cantidad de magia para no interrumpir el ataque a Maria, quien sorprendida al ver como el golpe de Tsubasa se reducía nada descuidó ligeramente su guardia, permitiendo a una guerrera tan experimentada como Signum encajar eficientemente un tajo de su espada en el Airgetlám. Menos mal estaba protegida.

Vaya, Kazanari se había movido casi igual de rápido que Fate en su forma más básica tratando de devolverle el golpe que otorgó a su compañera, por poco lo lograba. Perfecto, estaban centrándose cada vez más, de igual manera se ayudó en una patada para mandar a la heredera de los Kazanari con la mayor de las SymphoUsuarias y permaneció en pose de defensa. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada totalmente decidida y se comunicaron de una manera que joder, ni siquiera el matrimonio no oficial Testarossa-Takamachi había usado; pues cuando menos se dio cuenta terminó esquivando el Flash Azul de Tsubasa que ahora se acercaba a ella de manera frontal con Maria detrás de ella, preparándose la menor con un Soaring Phoenix's Slash antes de que la mayor saltase con su TORNADO†IMPACT, provocando así que entrara en el perímetro de la peliazul, quien conectó su ataque cuidadosamente, sorprendiendo a la guerrera Belka de que existiese otra persona con la capacidad de atravesar su armadura; se preguntaba si Kazanari se había medido en su ataque.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho pues de la nada terminó intercambiando tajos con ambas espadachinas en una danza que sin desearlo le hicieron vibrar su cuerpo entero de emoción, ¿hace cuánto no podía tener un encuentro de esa magnitud sin ninguna responsabilidad? Siglos, literalmente. Ambas poseían una esgrima refinada, con estilos distintos pero que se complementaban bastante bien al atacar al mismo tiempo, ya que le dejaban a ella en un gran aprieto.

—Nanoha, no es justo~ ¿Por qué Signum si se está divirtiendo y yo no? —Se quejó Fate.

—Porque ella sí sabe convivir con sus rivales. —Respondió Nanoha con simpleza.

— ¡Hey, a mí intentaron matarme, literalmente!

—Fate-chan.

— ¿Sí?

—Cállate y déjame seguir con mis observaciones por favor.

Nada disimuladamente la comandante Yagami Hayate se reía de aquella escena.

Signum se separó a una distancia adecuada y contra-atacó nuevamente con un Sturmwinde, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando notó que no podía moverse después de realizarlo.

Aquella enorme espada que Kazanari invocó cumplió perfectamente su labor de escudo e impidió que notara el momento exacto en el que realizó su atadura de sombras sobre ella y que Cadenzavna utilizara una variante de su escudo triangular como una segunda manera de dejarle inmovilizada de la misma manera que inmovilizó a Hibiki cuando ésta tenía el poder de Dios. Esto provocó que Signum sonriera con orgullo y desactivara su Barrier Jacket.

—Esto es algo completamente inesperado, no esperaba que pudieran inmovilizarme.

—No quisimos usar estas técnicas definitivas contigo en un principio ya que en un inicio queríamos medir tu velocidad y el rango de tus ataques, ya que ibas demasiado rápido me era imposible realizar la atadura antes.

—El mismo ataque no funciona contigo dos veces y entre más tiempo combatas con alguien más se incrementan tus probabilidades de derrotarlo. Para llegar a ti se debe usar el factor sorpresa, por eso recurrimos a esto. —Fueron las palabras de Maria.

—Admito mi derrota. Buen trabajo.

Las SymphoUsuarias en la tribuna comenzaron a celebrar al ver que no eran tan inútiles como les hicieron ver en los pasados combates. Tsubasa sonrió a Maria de manera cálida que fue rápidamente correspondida por una sonrisa dulce de la misma, antes de que los ojos de ambas se abrieran como plato y viraran sus cabezas en dirección contraria para no verse ni dirigirse la palabra nuevamente; pero esta vez Signum notó algo que le trajo recuerdos de varios años atrás.

Oh vaya, conque era eso...

Las SymphoUsuarias se dividieron rápidamente en el equipo Napolitano y el equipo de los Colores Primarios + Miku para felicitar a las mayores de manera más personal mientras que Nanoha, Fate, Signum y Zafira hablaban detalladamente sus conclusiones sobre sus encuentros dándole a la Instructora una perspectiva mayor.

—Sí, definitivamente saldrán cosas de trabajar en conjunto—Comentó Zafira después de varios comentarios—Aunque el entrenamiento que sugieres… no sé.

—No deberíamos dudar de Takamachi, nunca se ha equivocado en sus planeaciones; y en parte estoy de acuerdo con ella; separar a Akatsuki y Tsukuyomi sería lo más ideal, por más cruel que llegue a sonar. —Concordó Signum asintiendo la cabeza—Pero sin duda lo más pronto a trabajar es el estado psicoemocional de Kazanari y Cadenzavna.

— ¿De verdad? Yo hubiera sugerido primero crear un rendimiento regular en Miku-san para poder tenerlas a todas en un mismo nivel y así no dependiera de la protección de las demás; eso sería algo perjudicial en batalla. —Dijo Fate confundida.

—Con que tú también lo notaste…—Suspiró Nanoha, bastante casual de que la Testarossa no lo viera; era lógico, es decir, por algo ella era la analítica que raras veces se enfocaba en lo emocional.

—Esas dos actúan tan igual a ustedes—La líder de las Wolkenritter rodó los ojos fastidiadas—Afortunadamente logran controlarse más que cierta instructora y enforcer que conozco.

Nanoha y Fate rieron nerviosamente cuando repentinamente Hayate se abalanzó sobre ellas por la espalda con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Llegaron ya a un acuerdo? —Preguntó de manera tan fresca como solo ella podía.

—Se podría decir que sí… —Respondió Nanoha dudosa a lo que Hayate soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Estuve hablando con las chicas y me dieron una idea que a decir verdad me parece bastante buena. —Dijo la pequeña comandante.

— ¿Y esa es…? —Cuestionó Zafira dudoso de la sonrisa de su ama.

—Recorrer la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué así podemos conocer correctamente los alrededores en caso de una emergencia? —Cuestionó Signum sabiendo que esa definitivamente NO sería la respuesta.

—Sí, también—Si, definitivamente ese no sería el plan principal—Es la mejor manera en la que podamos interactuar antes de que comencemos con los entrenamientos y los protocolos requeridos para esta misión. Sirve que ayudamos a la parejita en problemas.

— ¿Parejita en problemas? —Cuestionaron todos, la única respuesta de la castaña fue señalar a la dupla que Signum acababa de enfrentar con la mirada, causando un "oh" por parte de la cobriza y la peli-rosa.

— ¿Qué? Oigan, no es justo, explíquenme—Se quejó Fate

.

.

Yatsuhiro estaba notablemente tenso desde que su reunión con Fudou Kazanari había terminado, esto de funcionar de doble agente no era algo tan sencillo como parecía en un inicio. Genjuuro, afortunadamente, logró ver su estado emocional y se reservó a únicamente hacerle decir lo que tenía que decir.

Lindy y Chrono se veían pensativos ante sus palabras. Desde que Fudou había tomado el cargo de Kamakura habían tenido un mal presentimiento con él, por lo que siempre se habían dedicado a darle la información necesaria y bajar su autoridad, subiendo la de SONG.

—Comandante Kaznari—Habló Chrono— ¿Hay una medida que pueda evitar la catástrofe que Fudou Kazanari está por planear?

Dudativo, Genjuuro asintió.

—No es una que le agrade mucho por lo que parece—Mencionó Lindy con cuidado.

—Podría causar una estabilidad momentánea para resolver la situación actual de manera más sencilla, pero, no estoy muy seguro de que sus efectos a largo plazo sean igual de convenientes; y por el sacrificio que requiere, eso me preocupa. —Contestó.

—Quiero suponer que derrocar a Fudou y ceder el mando a otra persona sería lo más conveniente—Dijo Chrono intercalando miradas entre los hermanos Kazanari—Sin embargo, ambos desempeñan posiciones clave en nuestros operativos.

—Hacer que el comandante Kazanari tome una posición temporal sería la mejor opción. —Habló Lindy pensativa— La comandante Yagami podría sin duda manejar su puesto mientras estabilizamos la situación, aun así, a menos que el señor Fudou muera, estamos obligados a dejarle allí.

—Igualmente esa táctica es incapaz de utilizarse—Dijo Yatsuhiro—Únicamente aquel con "sangre pura" puede ocupar el mando de Kamakura y Fudou Kazanari no dejará su amado puesto sin pelear. Un golpe de estado es la única opción que tenemos.

—Por tus palabras podemos deducir que ninguno de ustedes posee el requerimento.

—De ser así es complicado si no tenemos a nadie bajo nuestra jurisdicción. —suspiró Chrono.

—Lo hay—Dijo Genjuuro entre dientes, Yatsuhiro cerró los ojos con pesar y habló mortalmente serio.

—Kazanari Tsubasa es la legítima heredera de Fudou, y a pesar de la tensión que pueda haber, es un trato estipulado que aún no ha sido modificado.

—Lo que sugiere es que Kazanari Tsubasa tome el mando de Kamakura así como del Clan Kazanari, ¿cierto?

Aun sin quererlo realmente, ambos hermanos asintieron.

* * *

 _ **¡Chan chan chan! ¿Alguien esperaba que apareciera este capítulo durante el día de hoy? ¿Alguien imaginó que el TsubaMaria "derrotaría" a Signum? ¿Cuantos más quedaron con la tensión de saber que obligarán a Tsubasa a tomar el control de un Clan que no quiere tomar?**_

 _ **Si lo sintieron algo corto, debo decirles que es su imaginación, el hecho de que me centrara solo en una pelea cambia radicamete la perspectiva de lo largo de un capítulo xD**_

 _ **Para los que se asustaron, no, no voy a dejar el fic, simplemente una serie de eventos desafortunados me impedían continuarlo pero bueno, voy practicamente a la carrera porque ando tarde para el trabajo, así que...**_

 _ **DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJARME SABER QUE OPINAN ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**_


End file.
